La Dame des Arbres
by Dame de coeur
Summary: Galadhwen a toujours vécu en Lorien. A l'aube du Quatrième Age, alors que le temps des Elfes est arrivé à son terme, elle essaie de comprendre ce déclin et à l'occasion d'un voyage initiatique au Gondor, des réminiscences de son passé la rattrapent.
1. Le monde des Hommes

Hum... je sais que n'ai rien poster pendant... "compte les semaines" euh... beaucoup de temps et je m'en excuse. Il y a plusieurs causes, manque d'inspiration etc... mais je n'ai rien à me pardonner ! Mea culpa.

Pour la suite de mes fics... ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre la première semaine des vacances pour ceux qui sont en zone B. Par contre deux one shots ne devraient pas tarder.

Je commence donc une nouvelle fic, qui sera courte (10 chaps au max) qui reprend le personnage de Galadhwen qui apparaît dans "La Tristesse des arbres", mais vous pouvez la lire sans problème sans avoir lu cet OS. Chronologiquement, ça se passe avant. Je dédie cette fic à Nim', car c'est entre autre elle qui m'a proposé d'écrire une fic sur ce perso, mais je pense très fort à Leenah et tous ceux qui sont susceptibles de me lire. Et pour ceux qui ont lu ce bla-bla jusqu'à la fin, bonne lecture

_**La Dame des arbres**_

**Chapitre 1**

Le monde des Hommes

Comme toujours, par cette nuit calme et ordinaire, les imposants murs de Minas Tirith se drapaient de noir, plongeant la cité dans l'obscurité. Dans les allées larges et dallées de marbre qui côtoyaient le palais royal, nul brin d'herbe ne poussait. De colossales statues d'illustres personnages se dressaient vers le ciel, le regard dur et les traits figés dans une expression sévère, l'arme au poing. Non loin se trouvait encore l'arbre blanc du Gondor, pâle dans son royaume de pierre, ployant sous la gloire de sa cité. Lui, descendant de Telperion, comme il se sentait seul dans cet apanage de puissance guerrière et de grandeur ! Plus haut encore, se découpaient enfin les ombres rassurantes et humbles des différentes plantes du jardin royal.

La lune baignait de sa lumière argentée les arbres dont le feuillage tamisait la douce clarté de l'astre nocturne et des étoiles. Au cœur de ce petit havre de paix, la silhouette fine d'une jeune femme s'abritait sous les branches frêles d'un pommier qui se courbaient sous le poids de fruits murs et ronds. L'inconnue avait des traits fins, un visage pâle et sans défaut, mais ses oreilles effilées pointaient vers les étoiles, c'était une Elfe. Dans la pénombre de la nuit on ne pouvait distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux, mais certaines mèches qui s'échappaient d'une lourde tresse se parsemaient de fils d'argent à la lumière de la lune. Elle portait une robe blanche, vierge de tout ornement, magnifique cependant dans sa pureté et sa simplicité, et, muette, elle observait les étoiles qui diffusaient doucement leur lumière froide, joyaux de son peuple. Cette Elfe était étrangère à la cité de Minas Tirith, car elle venait des profondeurs des bois dorés de Lorien.

Des pas feutrés la tirèrent de sa contemplation, et elle se retourna vivement. Son visage s'éclaira d'un léger sourire quand elle croisa le regard brillant d'une autre Elfe, au port beaucoup plus noble, le front ceint d'un diadème finement ciselé. La nouvelle venue avait des traits tirés par une étrange fatigue, mais elle gardait toute sa splendeur authentique. Le temps ne pouvait nullement altérer la beauté de la Reine du Gondor, Arwen Undomiel.

--_Galadhwen, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici ! _s'exclama l'épouse d'Elessar.

--_Je cherchais simplement un peu de réconfort auprès des arbres. Ils sont si peu nombreux ici… _expliqua Galadhwen.

_--Minas Tirith est tellement différente des anciens royaumes des Elfes…_

_--Nous vivons dans un monde d'Hommes._

Galadhwen se tut, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise dans cette cité froide et blanche, enfermée dans des murailles glacées de pierre. Les plantes n'avaient pas leur place dans un tel endroit. La vie animale était proscrite, les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, les quelques rongeurs qui pouvaient résider ici étaient chassés sans relâche. Les chevaux, emprisonnés dans leurs écuries, ne sortaient que chargés d'objets qui servaient à marquer leur soumission aux Hommes. L'Elfe n'arrivait pas à dormir dans la pièce qu'on avait mise à sa disposition. Elle sentait que sa place n'était pas ici.

--_Les Hommes sont parfois si différents… _murmura Arwen.

--_Ils considèrent que leur destin est cruel, mais ils ne peuvent pas imaginer la chance qu'ils ont, _soupira Galadhwen.

--_L'immortalité est parfois dure à vivre. _

_--S'ils savaient comme il est difficile de vivre plusieurs siècles et de voir le monde changer sans que l'on puisse y remédier. Je suis née quand notre peuple était encore important et nombreux, mais à présent il s'efface et disparaît des Terres du milieu._

_--Nous vivons dans un monde d'Hommes. Il faut les accepter ou partir._

_--Pouvons-nous seulement les accepter ?_

Arwen ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vague. Galadhwen esquissa un pâle sourire, et son visage se tourna vers les murs de la cité. Comme ils étaient tristes et sévères dans leur grandeur ! La Galadhrim était venue pour comprendre le départ des siens, et ce qu'elle voyait ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait depuis longtemps dans son cœur : les Elfes n'avaient plus leur place en ce monde. Ils ne pouvaient supporter de vivre dans des cités privées de toute vie, blanches et froides dans leur coque de pierre. Les Hommes façonnaient le monde à leur image. Les forêts, si belles, havres de paix, étaient craintes et évitées. Les bois, abandonnés, n'avaient plus leur splendeur d'autrefois. Les Elfes ne pouvaient vivre dans le monde des Hommes.

--_Je déplore le sort de mon peuple, mais je ne regrette pas mon choix, _avoua Arwen. _Il était depuis longtemps écrit que nous disparaîtrions peu à peu d'Arda, et le temps est venu. J'ai préféré suivre le destin des Mortels et vivre un bonheur éphémère plutôt que de pleurer pour l'éternité ce qui ne sera plus._

_--Il n'y a ni de juste choix ni de mauvais choix. Nous devons accepter notre destin et ce qui est, _dit Galadhwen.

La Reine hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureuse du Rôdeur Aragorn, et elle n'avait que suivi la volonté de son cœur. Elle ne regrettait rien, et observait avec joie ses enfants grandir. Ses deux filles aînées, Vanimeldë et Ancalimë, son fils, Eldarion, et les deux petites dernières, Silmariën et Miriel, étaient si chers à son cœur ! Elessar était un grand Roi, et elle le respectait énormément. Chaque jour, jusqu'à présent, avait donné sa part de bonheur.

--_Je vous comprends, et j'aurais fait la même chose à votre place, _assura Galadhwen. _Moi aussi, j'ai connu la joie et la douleur de l'amour._

Arwen fut grandement étonnée par cette révélation, mais elle n'en montra rien et n'insista pas. Elle ne savait au fond que peu de choses sur Galadhwen, qui était simplement connue pour certains dons étranges. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois parlé dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'elle résidait dans les bois de Lorien, mais avait été intimidée par la froideur déconcertante de la Galadhrim, de cinq siècles son aînée. Maintenant elle savait que c'était sa nature de paraître distante, et les deux Elfes se respectaient mutuellement. Galadhwen était venue la veille, et Arwen, heureuse de retrouver quelqu'un de son peuple, l'avait accueillie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elles avaient peu parlé ensemble.

Un vent frais se leva alors, secouant les branches du pommier. La lumière de la lune se fit aussitôt plus intense, car le feuillage s'écartait pour se refermer aussitôt. Dans une de ces brèves illuminations, Arwen aperçut une larme, unique, qui perlait sur la joue de Galadhwen. Les yeux gris de la Galadhrim fixaient le vide, son esprit était plongé dans ses souvenirs et les mystères de son passé. Son visage s'était soudain empreint de mélancolie, mais l'Elfe reprit le contrôle de ses émotions alors que la brise se calmait.

--_J'ai été mariée, un jour, _avoua Galadhwen. _Mais Il est mort. Emporté par un de ces ignobles combats. Pourtant il le savait. Avant de partir, il m'a dit : « Si je devais mourir, ne te laisse pas abattre par la tristesse. Je ne veux pas emporter de vie innocente avec moi. Continue à vivre, pour moi. Continue ton combat pour la survie. » Je pense que vous le connaissiez._

La Galadhrim se tut à nouveau. Elle se répétait sans cesse ces mots qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans son cœur. Elle avait essayé d'y obéir, et espérait avoir réussi. Quand elle avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle, elle avait voulu mourir. Mais alors elle s'était souvenue, et s'était relevée. Ces mots étaient exacts, Eru avait encore besoin d'elle sur Arda. Sa mission n'était pas encore terminée, mais l'Elfe savait qu'un jour elle partirait. Inévitablement. Elle comprenait instinctivement qu'elle serait la dernière de son peuple à quitter les Terres du milieu. Tel était son destin, de veiller encore sur ce monde d'Hommes.

--_Il s'appelait Haldir, _continua Galadhwen, _c'était le chef de la garde royale de Lothlorien._

Arwen ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, les mots étaient inutiles en cet instant. Elle repensa aux phrases qui avaient permis à la Galadhrim de continuer à vivre. Elles étaient sages, mais elle savait qu'elle ne les suivrait jamais. Elessar allait un jour mourir, et elle le suivrait dans la mort, emportée par le chagrin. Elle avait choisi ce destin, elle avait choisi le destin des Mortels. Son fils Eldarion prendrait alors la relève, et continuerait à construire ce monde d'Hommes.

--_Je suis désolée, d'avoir réveillé des souvenirs pénibles, _répondit enfin la Reine du Gondor.

_--Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, ce qui n'est plus ne sera plus. Le passé est le passé, nous ne pouvons rien y changer, _répliqua Galadhwen.

Arwen sentit soudain une pointe de nostalgie transpercer son cœur. Son père et ses frères lui manquaient, et elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle se consolait en observant ses enfants, éclatants de jeunesse. Vanimeldë avait déjà vingt-deux ans, et ressemblait énormément à sa mère, les mêmes cheveux d'ébène et les mêmes yeux clairs. Ancalimë, dix-sept ans, était très différente de sa sœur, mais avait de nombreux points communs avec sa grand-mère Celebrian. Eldarion avait presque tout hérité de son père, et faisait déjà preuve d'un grand courage malgré ses quatorze ans. Silmariën, douze ans, et Miriel, neuf ans, étaient quant à elles un savant mélange de leurs deux parents. Oui, la Reine se consolait avec ses enfants, les êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde à présent, avec Elessar.

--_Mais nous pouvons tirer des leçons du passé, _ajouta la Galadhrim.

Arwen ne répondit rien, songeuse. Son esprit était tourné ailleurs. Soudain, elle demanda :

--_Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? Nul Elfe n'est plus retourné en Gondor depuis le couronnement du Roi, mon époux !_

_--J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi les Elfes sont si différents des Hommes, _dit simplement Galadhwen.

_--Peut-être est-ce parce que leur vie est trop courte…_supposa la Reine du Gondor.

_--L'immortalité… un don et une malédiction…_

Galadhwen soupira doucement, et laissa son regard se poser sur une des pommes de l'arbre sous lequel elle se tenait. Le fruit était plus petit que les autres, mais sa surface était lisse et semblait sans défaut. Retrouvant le sourire, l'Elfe le cueillit lentement, et croqua joyeusement dans la chair tendre et juteuse de la pomme. Elle savoura longuement cette première bouchée, profitant du goût sucré et prononcé du fruit. Puis elle le fit tourner dans sa main, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Ils étaient gris, pareils à deux lacs glaciaires perdus quelque part dans une immensité de glace et de neige. Des reflets vert d'eau parsemaient ses iris, très clairs. Mais une lourde frange de cils bordait ses paupières, si bien que son regard semblait de loin sombre.

L'Elfe aperçut en contrebas dans la ville une faible lueur qui se déplaçait timidement dans les ruelles, et la suivit du regard. Mais très vite la lumière disparut, et Galadhwen devina sans peine ce qui s'était passé : quelqu'un avait dû être obligé de sortir momentanément dans la nuit, et avait emmené une lanterne. Une fois sa tâche accomplie il était certainement rentré le plus vite possible chez lui, et avait éteint la source lumineuse. La Galadhrim soupira. Les Hommes avaient-ils donc si peur de la nuit ? Certes, l'obscurité était le royaume des Orques et du Mal, mais devait-on craindre les créations d'Elbereth et de Yavanna, les étoiles et la lune ? Il était évident qu'il fallait les admirer, et non les redouter !

--_Quand je me suis levée pour me rendre ici, _dit brusquement Arwen, _je suis passée devant la chambre d'Eldarion. Il était éveillé à cause d'une forte fièvre, et m'a entendue, car il a hérité de l'ouïe des Elfes. Il a été très déçu de ne pouvoir m'accompagner à l'extérieur comme il le fait de temps à autre, car il adore regarder les étoiles. Mais il pouvait à peine se lever…_

_--Il doit avoir plusieurs de nos caractéristiques, mais est vulnérable aux maladies comme les Mortels, _répondit Galadhwen.

L'épouse d'Elessar acquiesça. Son visage s'était assombri, car elle s'inquiétait pour son fils. Malgré sa grande science de la médecine, elle n'arrivait pas à faire baisser la fièvre. Le père et Roi n'était pas là, elle le savait quelque part en guerre contre les pirates, en compagnie du Roi Eomer. La guerre, toujours la guerre ! Elle en avait assez ! La guerre lui avait fait perdre sa mère, avait causé la mort d'amis, et maintenant la privait momentanément de son mari. Pourquoi certains cherchaient-ils sans cesse le combat ? Qu'avait-il d'attrayant, à part envoyer des dizaines de guerriers et d'innocents dans les cavernes de Mandos ? Sauron avait été enfin vaincu, alors pourquoi certains Hommes cherchaient encore à semer le chaos, même s'ils savaient que c'était peine perdue ? La Reine se tourna vers la Galadhrim, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au dernier moment elle changea d'avis et esquissa un pâle sourire.

--_J'ai été heureuse de vous parler, mais je m'inquiète pour mon fils, _dit-elle enfin._ Je vais me retirer, je dois surveiller la fièvre d'Eldarion._

--_Je vous retrouverai à l'aube alors, _conclut Galadhwen.

La Reine acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sembla hésiter encore quelques instants, puis fit volte face, et s'éloigna gracieusement dans un tourbillon de jupes avant de disparaître dans le palais royal, sous le regard pensif de la Galadhrim.

A suivre…


	2. Rien n'est éternel

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre... Je vous laisse donc lire. Je vais juste rappeler que ce qui est en italique est en elfique, et les passages en gras sont des souvenirs de Galadhwen.

**Chapitre 2**

Rien n'est éternel Le regard de Galadhwen s'était perdu au loin à l'est. Ses yeux ne voyaient ni la blanche gloire de Minas Tirith, ni l'éclat argenté de l'Anduin, miroitant au soleil levant, ni les vertes prairies de la proche Ithilien. Le visage tourné vers l'est, elle cherchait à distinguer cette ligne noire à l'horizon, irrégulière comme un nuage de fumée, que tous évitaient. Mais malgré sa vue perçante elle n'arrivait pas à apercevoir cette tache d'obscurité, que tous connaissaient sous le nom de Mordor. L'Elfe soupira, et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe couverte de rosée. Sa main effleura quelques instants les brins d'herbe d'une touffe plus haute que les autres, puis se posa sur ses genoux, la paume tournée vers le ciel. Les yeux baissés, elle observa attentivement les nombreuses gouttelettes de rosées qui s'étaient déposées sur sa main, délicates perles scintillantes aux rayons du soleil. Puis ses doigts se replièrent, brisant les fragiles gemmes aux reflets irisés que sa paume avait recueillies. Doucement, elle leva son visage vers le ciel, et aperçut une plume blanche, unique, tourbillonner dans les airs. L'objet aérien se laissait ballotter par le vent, puis retombait quelques instants, finalement rattrapée par la brise capricieuse. Mais il s'approchait toujours plus du sol, et Galadhwen se leva lentement, suivant toujours du regard les évolutions de la plume dans le ciel. Puis, celle-ci se laissa soudain choir et cessa ses voltiges. Aussitôt, elle se déposa sur la surface tremblante d'une petite flaque d'eau. Ainsi s'achevait l'éphémère danse de la délicate plume blanche. Le visage de la Galadhrim s'éclaira d'un sourire triste, et elle se murmura pour elle-même : 

--_Que le monde est paisible ! Plus personne ne regarde vers l'est en s'interrogeant sur quelle menace apparaîtra à l'horizon ! Rien n'est éternel…Même les pires menaces finissent par se faire oublier._

L'Elfe, ayant entendu un pas familier, se retourna vivement, et sourit à la vue de la silhouette fière et digne de la Reine Arwen. Celle-ci s'approcha lentement de la Galadhrim, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

--_Eldarion est en voie de guérison, _dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Galadhwen, une lueur amusée dansant dans son regard, demanda :

--_Avez-vous donc enfin réussi à faire baisser la fièvre ?_

_--Oui, _répondit la souveraine, _mes soins portent enfin leurs fruits. Eldarion dort à présent paisiblement. Toute maladie a heureusement une fin…_

_--Même si cette fin signifie malheureusement parfois la mort…_

Arwen hocha la tête, et son sourire s'effaça. La mort… elle l'appréhendait depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à son immortalité. Car la mort signifiait beaucoup de choses… les délivrances d'un lourd chagrin, certes, mais également la destruction d'un bonheur temporaire. La mort lui prendrait ce pour quoi elle vivait, respirait, puis serait son ultime refuge. Ni son bonheur ni son abattement ne seraient éternels, et la seule responsable était la mort, meilleure ennemie de toutes les races.

Galadhwen restait silencieuse, également perdue dans ses pensées. Pour elle, la mort était quelque chose à la fois lointain et proche. Elle l'avait vue tant de fois frapper, mais savait qu'elle ne mourrait elle-même peut-être jamais. La mort lui avait pris ce à quoi elle tenait le plus au monde, mais ne l'avait pas vaincue. Elle savait choisir ses victimes.

--_Jusqu'à quand resterez-vous à Minas Tirith ? _demanda soudain la Reine du Gondor.

--_Je pense que je partirai ce soir ou demain matin, _répondit simplement la Galadhrim.

Arwen sentit une pointe de déception la transpercer, mais elle le cacha sans trop de peine à son invitée.

_--Je… c'est dommage, j'aurais voulu encore parler avec vous et mieux vous connaître, _tenta-t-elle tout de même, se forçant à prendre un ton neutre.

--_Je n'ai jamais dit que je partirai seule, _sourit Galadhwen, qui semblait lire dans les pensées de la souveraine comme dans un livre ouvert.

Celle-ci haussa légèrement un sourcil, surprise, mais ne dit rien.

--_Je pensais aller en Ithilien quelques jours, _continua la Galadhrim, _afin de rendre visite à Legolas de Vertbois le Grand. Et pourquoi ne pas passer par la demeure de Faramir ? J'ai grandement entendu parler de lui-même et de son épouse, j'aimerais les rencontrer au moins une fois. Votre compagnie me serait très agréable._

Arwen ne sut que répondre, frappée d'étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette proposition, et remarqua alors l'expression amusée du visage de son amie. Mais elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions, et réussit à dire d'une voix posée :

--_Votre proposition me fait grandement plaisir, hélas j'ai peur de ne pouvoir l'accepter._

Galadhwen semblait avoir prévu cette réponse, car elle répliqua :

--_Je sais que votre fonction exige votre présence presque permanente ici à Minas Tirith, mais je pense que votre fille aînée aurait les capacités de vous remplacer quelques jours. Elle a depuis quelques mois vingt deux années, si ma mémoire est juste, et cet âge chez les Hommes est déjà suffisant pour prendre certaines responsabilités._

Cette idée ravit la Reine, dont le visage s'éclaira. Elle répondit :

--_Je vais étudier votre proposition. Vous aurez ma réponse définitive ici-même au coucher du soleil._

_--Et demain dès l'aube je me remettrai en route, en votre compagnie ou non, _conclut la Galadhrim.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Les rues de Minas Tirith étaient bondées, comme tous les matins. Des enfants jouaient ensemble innocemment sur les pavés blancs, peu préoccupés par les allées et venues des adultes, tandis que de nombreuses personnes se pressaient pour des raisons diverses et variées. Le flot continuel coloré des habitants ne cessait de s'écouler entre les blanches maisons, et le brouhaha des conversations se mêlait aux chaleureux saluts et aux protestations parfois vulgaires et agacées. La ville était tellement plus animée depuis le couronnement d'Elessar ! Des marchants de toutes les origines se rendaient à la grande cité pour vendre des produits rares et originaux, et des personnes très cultivées s'intéressaient énormément à sa bibliothèque. Minas Tirith était l'une des villes les plus vivantes des Terres du Milieu, elle retrouvait quelque peu sa gloire de jadis. La capitale semblait être le centre du monde de l'époque, sur le plan militaire comme culturel et économique.

La silhouette fière de Galadhwen se frayait un chemin dans la foule, et on s'écartait respectueusement de son passage. L'Elfe observait discrètement les passants qui la scrutaient avec une crainte mêlée de curiosité, et constatait avec amusement qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer, malgré le nombre important de personnes. Certains murmuraient des éloges parfois exagérés sur la Galadhrim, et ils semblaient ignorer que son ouïe développée les entendait facilement. En effet, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait vu d'Elfe, et le peu de chose que le peuple savait sur cette race venait des légendes embellies par les conteurs et des observations qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de faire avec leur Reine.

Soudain, Galadhwen entendit une voix très jeune la héler :

--Madame, c'est vrai que vous êtes une Elfe ?

L'Elfe, surprise, se retourna, et aperçut un enfant qui la regardait avec interrogation. Il était petit et frêle, mais dans ses yeux brillait une incroyable joie de vivre. Ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient devant ses yeux, et ses habits humbles et lâches soulignaient son aspect chétif.

La Galadhrim sourit, charmée par la curiosité et la candeur de cet enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Si jeune, pensa-t-elle. Elle tendit une main vers lui en guise d'invitation, et murmura simplement :

--Viens !

L'enfant sembla déçu de ne pas obtenir de réponse tout de suite, mais l'inconnue l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'impressionnait, alors il s'approcha d'elle avec quelque méfiance. Cependant le visage souriant de la jeune femme le rassura, et il parcourut les derniers pas qui le séparaient d'elle en courant. Sa menotte empoigna les doigts fins de l'Elfe, et il demanda joyeusement :

--Où allons-nous ?

--Dans un endroit où nous pourrons parler sans être dérangés.

L'enfant, intimidé, n'osa rien demander de plus, et suivit sagement Galadhwen qui rebroussa chemin. Personne n'intervint pour rappeler son jeune compagnon.

oooOoooOoooOooo

L'enfant avait eu quelques réticences à accompagner Galadhwen jusqu'au jardin royal, certifiant qu'il lui était interdit de s'y rendre, mais l'Elfe lui avait assuré qu'elle était une amie de la Reine et que personne ne dirait rien tant qu'il était avec elle. Par la suite, ils avaient rencontré plusieurs personnes travaillant au palais, mais aucun n'avait osé faire quelque commentaire désagréable.

A présent, la Galadhrim et l'enfant étaient assis à même le sol à l'ombre du pommier qui avait abrité l'Elfe la nuit précédente. Tous deux restaient muets, seule la voix vibrante du vent dans les branches des arbres se faisait entendre. Galadhwen la première brisa ce silence qui semblait déconcerter le garçonnet assis à ses côtés :

--Quel est ton nom ?

--Je m'appelle Haleth, répondit fièrement l'enfant, qui se tut aussitôt.

--Eh bien salutations Haleth.

La Galadhrim sourit, puis ajouta :

--Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Je suis une Elfe.

Les yeux d'Haleth brillèrent, et il demanda timidement :

--Maman dit qu'il y a plus d'Elfes, mais pourquoi ? Ils sont tous morts ?

Galadhwen soupira doucement et répondit :

--Non, ils partent loin, très loin… au-delà de l'océan, à l'Ouest.

--Où ça ? Et pourquoi ils partent tous ?

--Tu es si jeune, mon enfant. Tu ne peux comprendre. Mon peuple est las, il cherche le repos auprès des Valar, sur les blancs rivages de Valinor. Vois-tu, je compte moi-même tellement plus d'années que jamais une vie humaine n'atteindra… Jeune, je ne comprenais pas non plus. Mais avec les années j'ai vu le monde que je connaissais changer, j'ai vu le Mal à l'œuvre de nombreuses fois, j'ai vu les repères de mon enfance disparaître dans les brumes du passé. La place de mon peuple n'est plus en ce monde, il doit laisser sa place à d'autres. Rien n'est éternel, tout change. _Quand la mer nous appelle nous ne pouvons résister, et un jour elle m'appellera, alors je partirai._

L'Elfe avait parlé d'une voix calme, mais ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Ils semblaient avoir quitté la réalité, et ses traits s'étaient attristés. Elle se souvenait…

**Galadhwen, en tenue de voyage, les cheveux défaits, se tenait à l'orée des bois de Lothlorien, et tenait les mains d'une Elfe blonde au port fier qui montait en amazone sur une jument blanche. Auprès des deux femmes un autre Elfe brun également à cheval observait la scène d'un air attendri. Le vent soufflait légèrement dans les branches des arbres, et une odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air, dernière trace d'une courte averse. Les oiseaux se taisaient, et l'on pouvait entendre au loin l'écho du chant de la rivière Nimrodel.**

**--Ana ! Ada ! Puisse Eru vous protéger, vous et tous ceux qui vous accompagnent ! s'exclama Galadhwen, les joues humides de larmes.**

**--Ma Galadhwen, je sais que notre départ t'afflige, mais chaque matin le vent m'apporte le bruit des vagues et les cris des oiseaux. Mon cœur languit de voir enfin la mer. Je dois partir, répondit posément l'Elfe blonde, mère de Galadhwen.**

**Galadhwen embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, et serra encore son père contre son cœur.**

**--Salue de ma part si tu les vois tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu… Quand j'étais… Nimrodel… et…**

**--Oui, je sais. Je le ferai. Et nous t'attendrons tous là-bas. Notre séparation ne sera pas éternelle. Un jour toi aussi tu entendras l'Appel, et tu y obéiras, comme nous tous.**

Galadhwen était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Nimrodel… Cela lui rappelait bien des choses… Tant de jeux innocents, au bord de la rivière qui portait son nom, des rires insouciants, des chants joyeux, des heures de détente allongées dans l'herbe, le son vibrant de flûtes fabriquées dans des roseaux, des promenades interminables… Cette époque était lointaine, révolue… Elle n'avait pas été éternelle, comme tout le reste. Et à présent…

Le cri dissonant d'un geai ramena la Galadhrim à la réalité, et elle constata avec stupeur que l'enfant avait disparu. Elle se leva, se retourna, mais ne vit rien. En revanche au loin elle entendit les sons lointains d'une course s'éloignant du palais. La course d'Haleth… Il avait pris la poudre d'escampette sans que l'Elfe le remarque, cela relevait du miracle ! Celle-ci sourit, déconcertée. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour être surpris !

Mais le pauvre sourire de Galadhwen disparut rapidement et elle murmura pour elle-même :

--_Nimrodel, mon amie, où que tu sois, puisses-tu être heureuse !_

A suivre…

Je souligne que Nimrodel est un personnage qui appartient à Tolkien, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas. Si vous voulez en savoir plus Nimrodel de la Lorien écrit une très jolie fic sur l'histoire de Nimrodel et d'Amroth, sur laquelle Tolkien ne s'est pas attardée, on en connait seulement les grandes lignes. A propos Nim', dépêche-toi décrire la suite !


	3. Les brumes du passé

**Chapitre 3**

Les brumes du passé

**--Viens, Galadhwen, viens ! Ils ne nous trouveront jamais ! Je connais un endroit où personne ne va depuis longtemps !**

**Les notes cristallines du rire de Nimrodel résonnaient entre les branches des hauts arbres, et les ombres agiles des deux jeunes Elfes évoluaient sans peine dans le dédale de végétation qu'offrait l'épais feuillage des mellyrn.**

**--Où m'emmènes-tu ? La dernière fois nous nous sommes égarées et nous ne somme rentrées qu'à la nuit tombée !**

**--Fais-moi confiance, tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir suivie !**

Les souvenirs de Galadhwen resurgissaient ainsi régulièrement depuis qu'elle était partie. Pourtant elle n'était pas seule… A ses côtés se tenaient la Reine Arwen et Elboron, le fils aîné de l'Intendant. Il avait insisté pour accompagner sa souveraine, qui avait accepté, malgré la réticence de la Galadhrim. C'était un bon compagnon, avait assuré l'épouse d'Elessar. Il saurait les protéger en cas de danger.

Les deux Elfes parlaient peu, et cela semblait convenir à Elboron, de nature plutôt taciturne. Le voyage était calme, et agréable, si ce n'était la mélancolie des quelques mots de ses compagnes. Elles discutaient entre elles dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais ne l'oubliaient jamais. Il avait été plusieurs fois mêlé à leurs conversations aux thèmes divers et variés. L'Humain avait du mal à cerner Galadhwen, qui semblait tour à tour enjouée puis perdue dans ses souvenirs, le visage empreint de tristesse. Alors Arwen la réconfortait silencieusement, comme si elle partageait sa douleur. Elboron se disait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les Elfes, mais il était tout de même fier de voyager en si illustre compagnie. Et il avait hâte de revoir ses parents, frères et sœurs !

Galadhwen acceptait la présence de l'homme, elle le trouvait même digne de confiance. Elle avait appris à se méfier d'eux, mais constatait qu'ils étaient bien souvent attachants. Trop jeunes et différents cependant… L'Elfe comprenait que son amie et souveraine du Gondor, consciente de leurs faiblesses, se devait de les protéger. Elle aimait son peuple comme celui-ci aimait et respectait leur Reine.

**Galadhwen, habillée d'une tunique ample et d'un corsaire qui disparaissait dans ses hautes bottes en cuir, tentait de se concentrer pour bander correctement l'arc qu'elle tenait en main. Une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée de son sommaire chignon, et la dérangeait. Crispée, elle fixait la cible inerte qui lui semblait lointaine… inaccessible… Elle ajusta une dernière fois la position de sa flèche et retint son souffle. Puis elle ferma les yeux et lâcha la corde de l'arc. Elle rouvrit aussitôt ses paupières et put observer avec désolation la flèche se planter dans le sol à trois mètres de la cible.**

**La Galadhrim se tourna vers ses « maîtres d'armes », la mine déconfite. Ceux-ci souriaient, sans rien dire, amusés. L'Elfe lâcha son arc en soupirant, et s'appuya contre un arbre. Sa main rencontra l'écorce rugueuse du tronc, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait la vie vibrante de l'arbre sous ses doigts, elle entendait la sève monter, parcourir les branches puis descendre. Le vent et les oiseaux se taisaient, le chant lointain d'une Elfe isolée résonnait faiblement. Mais Galadhwen n'était plus là, n'entendait plus rien. Elle soupirait d'aise au contact de l'arbre, se sentait envahie de joie au bruissement des feuilles, vibrait au rythme des battements de la sève. Elle **_était_ **l'arbre.**

**Elle reprit ses pensées peu à peu, et recroisa le regard d'Orophin et de Rumil, qui avaient perdu leur sourire. Ils connaissaient bien leur amie, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle s'éloignait ainsi pour **_vivre_ **comme l'arbre. Galadhwen se sentait réconfortée et reposée à chaque fois qu'elle prenait conscience de la quiétude et de la sagesse des arbres. Ils savaient vivre comme personne ne le faisait. Et l'Elfe comprit pourquoi jamais elle ne serait habile à l'arc. Elle serait toujours incapable de prendre la vie à un être, serait-ce un ennemi. **

Galadhwen soupira. Un hennissement bref de son étalon l'avait arrachée de ses souvenirs. Machinalement, elle flatta l'encolure de l'animal, et se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci montait avec aisance une fière jument brune, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mystérieux. La Galadhrim ralentit sa monture, et régla l'allure de celle-ci sur la cadence calme de la Reine. Le ciel s'assombrissait déjà, et le soleil entamait sa lente descente derrière l'horizon.La température s'était rafraîchie, pourtant cela n'incommodait aucun des voyageurs.

--_Nous allons devoir nous arrêter pour la nuit, _remarqua Arwen.

La Galadhrim hocha la tête sans rien dire. Pendant que la souveraine du Gondor expliquait à Elboron qu'ils allaient faire halte, elle descendit de cheval. Elle lui murmura quelques mots, et le quadrupède, libre, s'éloigna en quelques foulées vers le soleil qui à présent avait revêtu sa toge pourpre. La robe claire de l'étalon flamboyait sous les rayons orangés, et son insouciance de jeune animal prenait le dessus alors qu'il galopait toujours plus vite vers l'astre diurne, avide de liberté.

Elboron ne s'étonnait plus guère de cela. Chaque matin, l'étalon était de retour, prêt à continuer la route, comme s'il avait passé toute la nuit avec sa maîtresse. Les deux autres équidés, dressés à la façon des humains, préféraient demeurer auprès de leurs protecteurs, car ils étaient constamment inquiets. Ainsi, déchargés de leur selle, ils restèrent sagement ensemble, broutant à proximité, en prenant soin de ne jamais s'éloigner.

Elboron alluma rapidement un feu de camp, et les flammes déchirèrent la pénombre de plus en plus épaisse, répandant leur douce chaleur. Galadhwen s'installa à même le sol, et dégrafa sa cape qui tomba en un bruissement de tissu sur l'herbe humide. Elle déplissa sa jupe puis demanda dans la langue commune, avec son accent étrange mais charmant :

--Sieur Elboron, connaissez-vous le temps qui nous sépare de l'heureux moment où nous saluerons vos respectés parents ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

--Si nous gardons cette allure, nous y serons demain peu après le zénith. Si nous accélérons le pas, nous devrions y être dans la matinée. Nous y serions plus tôt si nous n'avions pas fait nombre de détours…

L'Elfe hocha la tête, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Elle respira profondément, puis ajouta :

--Savez-vous que votre ressemblance physique avec votre défunt oncle est frappante ?

Elboron parut surprit :

--Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que vous le connaissiez.

--Oh, je n'ai pu lui parler qu'en une seule occasion. Il était avec… la Communauté de l'Anneau.

La Galadhrim avait murmuré ces mots comme s'ils étaient difficiles à prononcer. Son sourire avait disparu, et ses yeux étaient une fois de plus perdus dans le vague. Arwen comprit la tristesse de son amie, prit place auprès de celle-ci et expliqua calmement :

--On vous a certainement maintes fois raconté les périples de la Communauté. Ils étaient alors dans les bois de Lothlorien, peu avant la mort héroïque de votre oncle.

Puis elle ajouta :

--_Galadhwen, vous n'auriez pas dû parler de votre passé. Je sais que vous avez tout perdu à cette époque._

La Galadhrim répliqua :

--_Ce n'est pas parler de mon passé qui m'afflige, mais le revivre. Le passé est une époque qui ne sera plus. En parler ne change rien, il suffit de l'avoir accepté. Mais le revivre ravive des sentiments enfouis, la haine comme la joie. Le regret s'en suit. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que… mes souvenirs refont surface. Ils surgissent des brumes où je les avais enfouis. Votre présence m'apaise mais me rappelle également la période où je pensais que notre peuple était éternel…_

Arwen ne répondit pas, et se rapprocha du foyer. Son visage était pensif, mais la lumière vive des flammes donnait une profondeur surnaturelle à ses traits majestueux. L'Etoile du soir des Elfes n'avait pas perdu sa grandeur, et continuerait à marquer les esprits et à éblouir tous les êtres par sa beauté. Elle était Reine, et nul ne pouvait le contester.

Galadhwen ferma les yeux. Un frisson parcourut son échine, et elle crut à nouveau entendre des voix appartenant au passé. Ces murmures étaient apaisants, mais ils réveillaient en elle une nostalgie qu'elle avait depuis longtemps ignorée. Sa vie avait été beaucoup influencée par le destin de la Terre du Milieu, et elle se rappelait ces époques qui s'effaçaient de la mémoire des Hommes. Qui se souvenait de la douce quiétude et du bon vivre qui régnaient en Lothlorien ? Qui se souvenait des souffrances du peuple des Galadhrims, qui s'était sacrifié en maints combats ? Qui se souvenait de ceux qui étaient partis pour la baie de Belfalas, où des bateaux les attendaient pour voguer vers Valinor ?

**Nimrodel était assise au bord de la rivière qui portait son nom, le visage pensif. Elle balançait lentement ses pieds nus dans l'eau fraîche, et un sourire mystérieux flottait sur ses lèvres. En hauteur, son amie Galadhwen était installée sur une branche basse d'arbre, adossée contre le large tronc. Ses bras dénudés entouraient son genou replié contre elle, et son autre jambe jaillissait de sa jupe et pendait dans le vide. Elle fermait les yeux, et son visage était paisible. Les deux Elfes restaient silencieuses, chacune savourant leur étroite proximité avec la nature. Le soleil était tantôt caché par des nuages blancs, et la brise soufflait fort ; mais les hauts arbres brisaient la téméraire ardeur du vent. Les Galadhrims étaient par conséquent à l'abri du souffle de Manwë, et profitaient pleinement de l'air frais.**

**Nimrodel s'étira soudain, et se leva lentement. Debout dans la rivière, l'eau froide caressant ses mollets, elle leva les yeux vers son amie qui elle n'avait pas bougé. Un sourire espiègle éclaira ses traits, et dans ses yeux verts brilla une intense lueur de malice. Silencieuse comme une ombre, elle bondit et empoigna la cheville de son amie qui ouvrit subitement les yeux, surprise. Entraînée par le poids de Nimrodel, Galadhwen perdit l'équilibre, et les deux Elfes basculèrent en riant dans l'herbe et les feuilles jonchant le sol.**

**Galadhwen se leva la première, et aida son amie à faire de même. Cette dernière éclata d'un rire clair et mélodieux tout en époussetant rapidement sa robe, et passa ses doigts dans la cascade de ses boucles dorées, enlevant au passage débris de feuilles et brins d'herbe. Elle ne se calma que quelques minutes plus tard, alors que sa camarade d'enfance reprenait, elle aussi, un aspect plus présentable. **

**--C'est la dernière fois que je me laisse surprendre ! s'exclama Galadhwen, la voix dénuée de toute contrariété. Au contraire, son visage s'illuminait d'un éclatant sourire.**

**Nimrodel répliqua :**

**--Il fallait bien que tu descendes ! Nos parents veulent que nous soyons à Caras Galadhron pour le départ des invités de Fondcombe. Il est temps !**

**Galadhwen jeta un coup d'œil à la position du Soleil, et prit alors conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé.**

**--Eh bien, soupira-t-elle, allons-y !**

oooOoooOoooOooo

Galadhwen siffla son étalon, qui salua sa maîtresse d'un hennissement strident. L'Elfe se tourna vers ses compagnons de route, prêts à partir. Elle enfourcha alors sa monture et la petite troupe se mit en marche. Arwen chevauchait à l'avant, et la Galadhrim restait aux côtés de Elboron. Ils avaient tout deux engagé une conversation animée, et l'Elfe s'était excusée pour sa réaction de la veille. L'homme parlait avec un enthousiasme touchant du Gondor, et Galadhwen l'écoutait avec curiosité, car elle devait s'avouer qu'elle connaissait mal bien des aspects de ce peuple, elle qui n'avait quitté la Lothlorien que très rarement. Ses suppositions sur les humains se révélèrent exactes : ils avaient peur de la mort, mais débordaient de joie de vivre. Orgueilleux et cependant naïfs, ils étaient très fiers de leurs œuvres et de leur passé. De nature plutôt curieuse, ils avaient pourtant peur de l'inconnu. Cette race avait ses qualités comme ses défauts, comme tous les êtres vivants. L'Elfe les avait méprisés par le passé, mais à présent elle les respectait. Ils étaient simplement trop différents pour la comprendre…

--Aviez-vous déjà vu Minas Tirith avant votre venue récente ? demanda soudain Elboron.

--Non, répondit Galadhwen. Je n'ai que très peu voyagé, malgré mon âge respectable. Vous savez, quand je suis née, quatre siècles avant la Dernière Alliance, qui clôt le Second Age, je n'avais guère envie de parcourir le monde ! J'étais très heureuse dans ma forêt natale, et encore aujourd'hui je regrette cette époque, et ma meilleure amie qui se nommait Nimrodel. J'ai été au cours du Tiers Age… contrainte à partir pour Fondcombe. J'y suis resté plusieurs années ; à mon retour beaucoup des miens étaient partis, comme le Mal devenait de plus en plus puissant à l'époque. J'ai assisté également au départ de mes parents, et je n'ai plus quitté ma forêt et mon peuple jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elboron, intrigué par l'expression « âge respectable » observa l'Elfe plus en détail. Sa silhouette était celle d'une femme mûre, pourtant son regard avait une profondeur étonnante ; comme dans celui de sa Reine, on y devinait un long vécu, qui avait apporté joies comme peines. Les traits de la jeune femme semblaient sans âge, car le temps n'avait aucune prise sur elle. Elle n'était ni jeune ni vieille. L'homme connaissait les grands aspects de l'histoire du Gondor, et le nombre d'années que la Galadhrim avaient déjà vécues lui donnait le vertige. Il lui semblait inconcevable de pouvoir être en vie aussi longtemps, mais à vrai dire des rumeurs couraient que l'âge d'Arwen Undomiel comptait également bien des siècles…

L'attention de Galadhwen s'était reportée sur le paysage qui défilait lentement, les montures avançant au pas. Les Elfes voulaient prendre leur temps et profiter de leur proximité avec leur si chère nature, d'où les nombreux détours et l'allure calme. Les yeux de la Galadhrim se posèrent sur un bosquet d'arbres non loin de là, et le vert lumineux du feuillage la replongea dans les souvenirs de sa jeunesse. Le visage de Nimrodel se dessina avec netteté dans son esprit, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, les yeux rieurs, aux iris verts parsemés de reflets bruns. Puis cette image s'estompa peu à peu, les contours de la tête de l'Elfe disparue s'évanouirent, et ses mèches blondes se confondirent avec les rayons dorés du Soleil tantôt caché par des nuages fins, déchirés par une brise estivale. Nimrodel rejoignait à nouveau le flot des brumes du passé.

A suivre.


	4. Nul ne peut empêcher le temps

Après une (très ou trop au choix...) longue absence, me voilà enfin de retour. Mon silence a des raisons trop compliquées pour que je puisse les expliquer, le manque de temps, même s'il existe, n'est pas l'unique explication. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en suis désolée et je ne peux rien promettre pour la suite. Une chose est sure : même si je suis longue je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner une de mes fic. Donc la suite de « Glorhenwen » est en cours d'écriture.

En consolation ce chapitre fait le double de taille des autres ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Je remercie du fond du cœur ceux qui m'ont reviewvé le chapitre précédent ; je leur dédie à tous ce chapitre. Sans eux je crois bien que j'aurais mis encore plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre !!! Donc merci !!!!

Note importante : Cette fiction est en lien avec une autre fiction de Nimrodel de la Lorien, "Histoire d'Amroth et de Nimrodel". C'est pourquoi dans sa fic' vous retrouverez le personnage de Galadhwen. Dans ma fic, dans les souvenirs, j'essaie de m'appuyer sur la vision que Nim' a de ses personnages. Le perso de Ninniath ne m'appartient donc pas et est **© **Nimmy

Rappel : Les passages en gras sont des souvenirs de Galadhwen, et ceux en italique sont en elfique.

**Chapitre 4 **

Nul ne peut empêcher le temps de s'écouler

**Le son aigu et vibrant d'une flûte s'élevait dans la clairière. L'air joué était gai et rapide, les notes aigrelettes et piquantes virevoltaient allègrement et s'entremêlaient de temps à autre pour ensuite reprendre avec davantage d'ardeur leur course effrénée et joyeuse. La mélodie variait au gré de l'inspiration du flûtiste, une inspiration riche qui insufflait à l'air mélodieux d'éternels bouleversements. Ce dernier restait ainsi toujours aussi peu prévisible, et gardait son rythme exalté. Parfois un même thème rapide revenait, néanmoins la musique repartait aussitôt dans ses modulations capricieuses et aériennes. **

**La flûte se tut bientôt, cependant une voix féminine claire et juste prit le relais. Le chant était bien plus calme, posé, grave mais toutefois teinté de joie de vivre. La mélodie emportait la forêt dans son flot de quiétude et de gaieté, comme le fleuve placide berçait les frêles esquifs naviguant vers la mer. La voix se faisait parfois murmure, pourtant l'apaisante litanie jamais ne perdait sa force. **

**Le rythme s'accéléra soudain ; le fleuve devint océan, un océan joyeux mais agité et espiègle. Les mots montèrent en tourbillons facétieux, charriés par la houle entraînante du chant, et la voix se raffermit, hésitant entre l'éclat de rire et un timbre voluptueux. **

**Enfin, un même thème langoureux s'imposa, balayant brusquement toute intonation allègre de l'air chanté, avant de se clore sur une note vibrante de regret, qui n'eut cependant pas le temps d'envahir le cœur de la propriétaire de la voix. **

**Galadhwen, les yeux brillants, hocha la tête en guise de compliment, tandis que l'une des Elfes assises à ses côtés, Ninniath, applaudissait frénétiquement, ne se préoccupant guère des mèches cuivrées barrant son visage. Nimrodel quant à elle, gardait la tête baissée, la cascade de ses cheveux blonds dissimulant son expression. **

**L'Elfe brune joua silencieusement quelques instants avec la flûte qu'elle tenait en main, puis s'exclama : **

**--Ecouter ta voix restera encore et toujours un enchantement, Nimrodel. **

**L'interpellée leva la tête, ses fines lèvres étirées en un sourire taquin. **

**--Et toi tu ne joues pas si mal que ça de la flûte ! répliqua-t-elle. **

**Les joues de Galadhwen rosirent. **

**--Ana a réellement un don, et j'ai pu bénéficier d'un excellent enseignement. N'importe qui ayant reçu de telles leçons aurait pu jouer de même : je n'ai aucun mérite. Mais toi Nim', tu as un réel talent ; tu as toujours chanté remarquablement juste ! rétorqua la jeune femme. **

**Ninniath ramena nonchalamment ses mèches rebelles derrière une oreille pointue, puis son regard s'enflamma soudain et elle pouffa de rire. **

**--Ecoutez donc ces candides créatures délicates auréolées de modestie blanche et pure ! Moi je ne cherche point à paraître aussi tempérée et sage ! Qui donc va nier notre talent ? Qui blâmera nos exceptionnelles capacités hors du commun ? plaisanta-t-elle. **

**Nimrodel et Galadhwen éclatèrent de rire. Ninniath continua sur sa lancée : **

**--C'est vrai ! Le jour où les guerriers mourront d'ennuis, transpercés par les mortelles flèches de la paix joyeuse et éternelle, le jour où seuls seront sanctifiés ceux qui aiment rire, chanter, danser et ceux qui exècrent les armes, alors Nimrodel-à-la-Voix-d'Or sera sacrée Reine tandis que Galadhwen et moi deviendrons ses conseillères ! **

**A ces mots, l'hilarité des deux jeunes Elfes redoubla ; pourtant le regard de Nimrodel se voila peu après et son rire se tarit dans sa gorge tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Galadhwen se calma également, et jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers Nimrodel avant de reporter son attention sur Ninniath. **

**Le sourire malicieux de Nimrodel revint bientôt et c'est avec un regard des plus amusés qu'elle observa le visage rayonnant de l'Elfe rousse. **

**--Je pense que Galadhwen n'appréciera point le jour où « les guerriers mourront d'ennui », finit-elle par dire. **

**Ninniath émit un petit rire tandis que Galadhwen fronçait légèrement les sourcils. **

**--Les longues discussions avec Haldir te manqueraient, non ? ajouta Nimrodel, se tournant vers l'Elfe brune. **

**Le sourire de Ninniath s'élargit, mais Galadhwen, à son tour amusée, se contenta de répondre : **

**--Il se pourrait… **

**Nimrodel se leva soudain et défroissa sa jupe blanche qui mettait en valeur la couleur de miel sauvage de sa peau. **

**--Galadhwen, es-tu toujours d'accord pour nous emmener, Ninniath et moi, au point de vue que tu ne cesses de louer ?**

oooOoooOoooOooo

--Nous y sommes.

Ces quelques mots d'Elboron tirèrent Galadhwen de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête et sourit en entendant les échos de l'agitation frénétique qui régnait dans la demeure d'Emyn Arnen. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le groupe de voyageurs avait rencontré un jeune soldat faisant partie de la garde de Faramir ; l'adolescent avait été chargé par Elboron d'annoncer à l'Intendant le retour de son fils aîné et la venue de la reine et d'une amie de haut rang de la souveraine.

Son regard rencontra bientôt celui d'un homme brun au port digne ; son visage restait impassible mais ses yeux pétillaient de contentement et de surprise. L'Elfe devina aisément que celui qui les accueillait n'était autre que le maître de maison, Faramir. Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement devant sa Reine, qui lui rendit son salut d'un signe de tête. La Galadhrim descendit lestement de cheval sans aide aucune, puis fit une rapide révérence, un sourire espiègle éclairant son visage. Voilà qu'elle se souvenait de ses rares entrevues avec celui qui avait été si longtemps le Roi de Lórien, le regretté Amroth… A cette époque elle avait souvent dédaigné les hautes fonctions, considérant que le pouvoir possédé par ceux qui les occupaient ne la concernait aucunement.

Puis Elboron brisa le silence et mit fin aux salutations muettes d'une voix enjouée :

--Père ! Je suis extrêmement heureux de vous revoir ! Sa majesté Arwen Undomiel nous fait la faveur de cette visite imprévue ; j'espère que cela ne vous bouleverse point. La tierce personne qui nous accompagne vient de loin et est une ancienne connaissance de Sa majesté.

Arwen fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'appréciait guère ces formalités pompeuses ; en effet avec la famille de l'Intendant elle préférait de loin avoir des relations sincères et simples. Cependant Elboron était jeune et encore intimidé par la couronne, même si ces derniers mois il avait pris de l'assurance.

Faramir répondit :

--Votre venue est certes imprévue mais bienvenue et emplit toute la maisonnée de joie. Nous espérons, mesdames, que votre séjour en ces murs vous sera agréable. Mon fils, ta mère et tes frères et sœurs attendent impatiemment d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Hâte-toi de les rassurer !

Elboron, animé par l'enthousiasme débordant de la jeunesse, mit pied à terre et se dirigea avec sa monture vers les écuries d'un pas pressé.

--A l'écurie ton étalon sera entre de bonnes mains, tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre soin, précisa le maître de maison.

Elboron hocha la tête tout en s'éloignant. Arwen prit la parole :

--Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Faramir. Notre départ a été précipité, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pu être mis au courant de notre venue prochaine. Je vous présente Galadhwen de Lothlórien, une amie que je n'ai pas revue depuis bien des années.

La Galadhrim réitéra son salut, le soupçon d'insolence qui l'avait habitée auparavant ayant totalement disparu.

--Quelles que soient les raisons de votre venue, vous serez toujours la bienvenue, et vos amis recevront assurément le même accueil, certifia l'Intendant.

--L'hospitalité de Faramir d'Ithilien m'a été vantée de bien des manières ; je suis enchantée de constater la véracité de ces rumeurs, affirma Galadhwen.

Faramir remercia l'Elfe d'un signe de tête pour son éloge vibrant. Puis il héla des domestiques qui s'empressèrent d'aider Arwen à mettre pied à terre et emmenèrent les montures des deux Elfes vers les écuries.

Puis elles suivirent leur hôte.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Alors que Galadhwen et Arwen étaient en grande discussion avec Faramir dans la bibliothèque et commentaient quelque écrit ancien et illustre, Eowyn, resplendissante, fit son entrée entourée de ses enfants gais et insouciants.

La bruyante mais allègre arrivée attira l'attention des trois personnes jusqu'alors plongées dans leur conciliabule. Le mari et père sourit puis se leva et salua tendrement son épouse avant de taquiner sa plus jeune fille, fière d'être portée par son grand et fort frère Elboron. Galadhwen remarqua qu'outre la benjamine et Elboron, le couple résidant à Emyn Arnen pouvait encore s'enorgueillir de deux enfants, une pétillante jeune fille et un garçonnet enjoué. Cependant elle était incapable de leur donner un âge approximatif, car cette jeunesse radieuse la déstabilisait ; elle n'en avait guère l'habitude. Pour elle, tous ces enfants étaient tellement jeunes que leurs différences d'âge lui paraissaient insignifiantes. Néanmoins cette lacune lui semblait inconvenante ; c'est pourquoi elle murmura à l'oreille d'Arwen :

--_Quel âge ont-ils donc tous ? _

La reine lui répondit tout aussi discrètement dans leur langue natale :

--_La plus jeune, Morwen, a tout juste six printemps. Puis vient Boromir, neuf ans. Finduilas, la suivante, est âgée de seize ans. Enfin Elboron vient d'avoir vingt ans._

Galadhwen hocha la tête, ayant retenu ces informations. Elle reporta son attention sur Eowyn. L'image que celle-ci donnait d'elle-même était extrêmement différente de la personne dépeinte dans les différents récits qu'elle avait pu entendre : elle avait ouï dire que la jeune femme était belle mais froide et abrupte, impitoyable au combat. Or l'Elfe avait sous les yeux une épouse et mère épanouie, au visage souriant et rayonnant de bonté. Cependant elle n'avait pas perdu sa beauté malgré les années et restait énergique et fière. Le mariage l'avait métamorphosée ; elle n'était sans aucun doute heureuse.

Eowyn, ayant échangé quelques mots cordiaux avec Arwen, s'adressa aimablement à la Galadhrim :

--Madame, c'est avec joie que nous vous accueillons à Emyn Arnen.

--Je vous remercie pour votre accueil si chaleureux, répondit simplement Galadhwen, n'utilisant que les formules de politesse d'usage comme l'avait fait Eowyn.

Celle-ci sembla s'en contenter, et jaugea du regard la Galadhrim quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

--C'est un honneur pour nous de recevoir la visite de l'une des rares habitants des Bois Dorés.

--Beaucoup d'entre nous sont en effet partis, mais cela fait bien longtemps que les nôtres quittent les Terres du Milieu pour ne jamais revenir. La Lothlórien telle que je l'ai connue jeune n'est plus depuis des siècles ; je suis la seule de ma famille à être restée.

Eowyn hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre, puis engagea la conversation sur un thème beaucoup plus banal et neutre. Galadhwen participa peu, préférant écouter attentivement ses hôtes et analyser leurs attitudes, leurs habitudes de langage, leurs réactions, leurs opinions, afin de les connaître davantage et de construire une attitude à adopter avec eux. Le couple semblait apprécier Arwen et entretenir des relations d'amitié sincère avec la souveraine ; ils étaient patients, posés, vifs d'esprit. Cependant Eowyn paraissait davantage impulsive que son époux, dont les remarques étaient extrêmement mesurées et réfléchies. L'Elfe remarqua également qu'ils étaient intimidés par sa présence, ne sachant que lui dire sans paraître futiles ou impolis. C'est pourquoi la Galadhrim décida dorénavant d'être directe en la présence de ses hôtes et de faire ressurgir certains aspects de la jeune femme insouciante et enjouée qu'elle avait été dans sa jeunesse.

**Galadhwen courait, soulevant sa jupe des deux mains, son pied léger glissant sur l'herbe humide parsemée d'elanors et de niphredils. Elle riait à gorge déployée, et agile, elle contournait avec une rapidité étonnante les troncs d'arbres sur son passage. Les nuages gris déversaient leur trop plein d'eau, et la pluie ruisselait partout. Des filets d'argent tombaient du haut des mellyrn, puis s'écoulaient entre les racines, les fleurs et les touffes d'herbe. L'Elfe avait été surprise par l'averse, et ses cheveux détachés, trempés, s'étaient plaqués dans son dos. Mais elle était joyeuse, et son rire s'accordait parfaitement avec le bruit des gouttes de pluie se fracassant sur le sol et la forêt. **

**Soudain, la pluie s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Galadhwen ralentit son pas. Son rire se calmant également, elle entreprit de tordre sa chevelure afin d'en chasser l'excédent d'eau. Elle essora de même sa jupe qu'elle tenta ensuite de défroisser, en vain. Malgré sa coiffure saccagée et sa tenue dans un état déplorable, elle ne perdait pas sa gaieté, et levait un visage radieux et rêveur vers la cime des arbres. **

**Cela faisait ainsi plusieurs longues minutes qu'elle errait entre les arbres sans but, renonçant temporairement à regagner Caras Galadhon. Son regard balayant le feuillage humide des arbres, elle aperçut soudain une silhouette sur une branche en hauteur. Sa vue perçante reconnut Haldir. Soudain troublée, ses joues rosirent et elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur agréable naître dans son cœur puis se diffuser dans les moindres parcelles de son corps transi par la récente pluie. L'Elfe en hauteur ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, et Galadhwen, étonnée, sourit. Haldir avait pourtant une excellente ouïe, et il avait l'habitude d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Or le guerrier était assis et semblait pensif. **

**Le sourire de Galadhwen s'élargit. Son naturel gai, insouciant et espiègle prit le dessus, et silencieuse comme une ombre, elle bondit et atterrit lestement sur une branche basse d'arbre. Celui-ci avait à peine frémi, tant l'Elfe était légère et agile. Les arbres étaient son royaume, et Haldir n'avait apparemment toujours pas entendu l'approche furtive de son amie. Celle-ci continua son ascension silencieuse, les feuilles bruissant imperceptiblement au passage de l'Elfe. Haldir lui tournait le dos, et n'avait pas bougé. **

**Galadhwen quitta la proximité de l'imposant tronc de l'arbre qu'elle avait gravi, et marcha en équilibre sur une branche dont l'extrémité était proche du mallorn qui abritait Haldir. Ses pieds nus glissaient avec assurance sur l'écorce, et ses bras écartés ondulaient gracieusement au rythme de sa marche, tel un oiseau prenant son envol. La branche, alors que l'Elfe progressait rapidement, ploya sous le poids de la jeune femme. Celle-ci bondit de son perchoir, et atteint sans encombre l'arbre voisin. Elle souffla quelques instants, puis continua à s'approcher d'Haldir, qui semblait rester sourd aux légers sons que produisait la marche de la jeune Elfe. **

**Soudain, la proie de la jeune Elfe se retourna vivement, un sourire amusé éclairant son visage. Galadhwen, surprise, rejoignit en quelques instants Haldir qui s'était levé. **

**--M'as-tu entendue ? demanda la jeune femme, curieuse. **

**--Depuis le début, répondit simplement le capitaine de la garde de Lothlórien. **

**Galadhwen afficha une moue déçue, puis répliqua : **

**--Etais-je tout de même silencieuse ? **

**--Plus que certains. **

**En réalité la Galadhrim avait fait preuve d'une grande agilité et seule sa grande expérience de guerrier habitué à traquer et espionner ses ennemis lui avait permis d'entendre l'arrivée de son amie. Mais il se plaisait à la taquiner, car elle ne lui cachait que rarement ses sentiments, et il appréciait énormément ces instants d'intimité où elle se dévoilait. **

**--A ce que je vois tu as été surprise par la pluie, ajouta-t-il. Je t'ai entendue rire… depuis mon abri. **

**Galadhwen sourit. **

**--J'ai toujours adoré la pluie, dit-elle. Les arbres sont euphoriques et je partage leur joie. **

**Haldir se rapprocha de l'Elfe trempée et demanda : **

**--As-tu froid ? **

**Galadhwen hocha la tête négativement mais un frisson agréable parcourut son échine. **

**--Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? **

**La jeune femme déglutit difficilement et son sourire disparut. **

**--Je… commença-t-elle, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, arriva-t-elle à articuler. **

**--J'étais absent… **

**Galadhwen ne répondit rien, et recula de quelques pas. Elle n'avait pas froid, au contraire. Un feu mystérieux brûlait en elle et l'intriguait, et elle avait l'impression que des braises rougeoyantes avaient enflammé son cœur. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient et tournoyaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle se sentait perdue dans l'océan de sensations qui la déstabilisaient. Elle oublia même quelques instants l'endroit où elle se trouvait tellement son trouble avait pris de l'importance. **

**Soudain, son pied pourtant habituellement sûr dérapa, et elle poussa un cri surpris. Par réflexe, elle se rattrapa à l'épaule d'Haldir. Celui-ci, sans réfléchir, encercla sa taille et la maintint contre lui. Ainsi elle retrouva son équilibre et ses esprits. **

**--Je… merci, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… murmura la jeune Elfe d'une voix encore tremblante. **

**Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami, et plongea ses yeux gris dans le regard inquiet de ce dernier. Galadhwen frissonna, et ferma les paupières. Sa respiration se calma, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle se sentit apaisée. Haldir posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme, et répondit d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : **

**--Ne recommence plus cela… en ma présence. Jamais. **

**Galadhwen sourit faiblement : **

**--Je n'ai pas encore l'intention de mourir… **

**Haldir ne répondit pas à son sourire. **

**--Je suis sérieux, répliqua-t-il. **

**--Moi aussi... Il y a trop de choses auxquelles je tiens dans cette forêt... Je ne vais pas les laisser sans moi, ce serait les faire souffrir. **

**--Alors ne me fais pas souffrir. **

**Haldir avait dit ces quelques mots dans un souffle, si bas que Galadhwen ne les auraient pas entendues si elle n'avait eu l'ouïe prodigieuse des Elfes. Foudroyée par la stupeur provoquée par cette révélation, elle ne put réagir quand l'Elfe se pencha lentement vers elle et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Soudain ballottée par les flots d'une mer intérieure déchaînée, elle s'agrippa brusquement à Haldir qui lui encercla la taille. Oubliant tout son entourage, elle ferma les yeux et répondit timidement au baiser. Puis elle se laissa engloutir par la vague de bonheur qui grondait en elle. **

**Les nuages sombres s'étaient déchirés, et le Soleil brillait à nouveau fièrement dans le ciel. Ses rayons aveuglant étaient tamisés par l'épais feuillage des arbres, puis embrasaient la multitude de perles d'eau, créées par la pluie, qui parsemaient toute la forêt et brillaient de mille feux. La Lórien semblait s'illuminer après la brusque averse, et tous les êtres vivants respiraient la joie et le bonheur de vivre. Tout n'était qu'insouciance et gaieté dans le bois d'or. **

**Les deux Elfes qui s'embrassaient n'avaient pas remarqué l'approche furtive de deux silhouettes dans les arbres, qui avaient observé toute la scène. L'une d'elle adressa à l'autre un sourire éclatant, et toutes deux continuèrent leur silencieuse ascension. Galadhwen et Haldir se séparèrent enfin, mais ils semblaient dans un autre monde et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Leurs visages affichaient une expression béate et rayonnante. L'une des deux intruses, secouant joyeusement ses boucles cuivrées, s'exclama : **

**--A l'averse succède toujours le beau temps, et cette fois-ci n'a pas fait exception ! Nous avons profité du retour de la soleil pour te rejoindre, Galadhwen. Mais nous ne t'imaginions pas en si agréable compagnie ! **

**--Ninniath ! s'écria Galadhwen, se détachant brusquement d'Haldir, qui lui ne paraissait pas surpris. A dire vrai, se dit bien plus tard la Galadhrim, elle ne l'avait jamais vu surpris. **

**--Nous avions raison, l'éclat de tes yeux après une discussion avec Haldir a toujours été révélateur, sourit la compagne de Ninniath, une lueur de malice dansant dans ses yeux verts comme le feuillage des arbres. **

**--Nimrodel ! s'exclama à nouveau Galadhwen, dont les joues s'étaient empourprées. **

**Elle se tourna vers Haldir, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, amusé. Il était parfaitement calme, cependant ses yeux pétillants démentaient son apparente sérénité. Son regard ardent se posa sur Galadhwen, et il sourit légèrement en remarquant le bonheur confus mêlé à une gêne compréhensible de la jeune Elfe. Mais il redevint aussitôt sérieux, car son devoir l'appelait à Caras Galadhon auprès du roi Amroth. **

**--Je dois te laisser, dit-il enfin. Je ne pense pas que les événements extérieurs t'intéressent au plus haut point. **

**Puis, s'adressant à Nimrodel et Ninniath : **

**--Je vous la confie. Prenez-en soin. **

**Les deux Elfes acquiescèrent en riant, et Haldir disparut aussitôt. Galadhwen resta quelques instants muette, et son regard croisa les visages radieux et joyeux de ses amies. Puis elle éclata enfin de rire, oubliant sa gêne, heureuse de vivre et d'être entourée par ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait libre, et légère comme la plus délicate plume. Le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux la plongea dans un rêve éveillé, et elle s'imagina quelques instants pouvoir s'envoler, tel un oiseau hardi, vers le soleil, jusqu'à frôler l'astre étincelant de ses ailes fragiles. **

**Les trois amies s'éloignèrent également, et descendirent lestement de l'arbre où elles se trouvaient. Une fois à terre, Galadhwen se laissa tomber dans l'herbe encore humide, et ferma les yeux. Nimrodel s'installa à ses côtés, pensive, pourtant Ninniath resta debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle semblait désapprouver l'attitude des deux Elfes qui l'accompagnaient. Une mèche de ses cheveux roux retombait sur son visage, mais ne cachait aucunement l'éclat de ses yeux qui étincelaient de colère feinte. **

**--Haldir nous a assigné une mission, veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Galadhwen. Or elle est encore trempée, et se coucher dans l'herbe n'est pas raisonnable en de telles conditions ! s'exclama Ninniath. **

oooOoooOoooOooo

--Madame ?

Galadhwen, arrachée à ses souvenirs, sursauta légèrement, les derniers mots de Ninniath qu'elle s'était remémorés encore gravés en lettres de feu dans son esprit. Son regard se posa sur la benjamine de Faramir et d'Eowyn – qui se nommait Morwen, si elle ne se trompait point. La fillette l'observait avec des yeux pétillant de curiosité ; son impétuosité renforcée par sa jeunesse surmontait la moindre crainte ou intimidation qu'elle aurait pu ressentir. L'Elfe, bienveillante, sourit chaleureusement et demanda, amusée :

--Qu'y a-t-il ?

Eowyn se raidit, mais n'osa réprimander sa fille, tandis que celle-ci prit une grande inspiration, fière de son succès.

--C'est la première fois que vous venez ici, dit-elle. Vous habitez loin ?

Le sourire de Galadhwen ne disparut point, rassurant quelque peu la mère soucieuse de la fillette.

--Oui, on peut dire que j'habite loin, dans une forêt, une très belle forêt.

La jeune Morwen continua sur sa lancée :

--Vous connaissez beaucoup d'histoires alors ? Vous pourrez nous en raconter ? Parce que nous adorons les histoires !

--Oui, je connais un grand nombre d'histoires, et je serais ravie de t'en raconter l'une ou l'autre, mais quel genre de contes aimes-tu ? répondit l'Elfe, apaisant Eowyn d'un discret geste de la main, car cette dernière avait failli intervenir et couper sa fille.

--Oh, j'aime toutes les histoires ! s'exclama joyeusement Morwen.

--Très bien, alors je vais te raconter la mésaventure que j'ai vécue alors que j'étais sensiblement plus âgée que toi. Mais une intervention insolite m'a permis de m'en sortir avec plus de peur que de mal.

Le visage de Morwen s'illumina de joie ; Boromir et Finduilas reportèrent leur attention sur l'Elfe, Elboron parut intéressé et même Faramir et Eowyn tendirent l'oreille. Arwen quant à elle sourit à son tour, amusée par la tournure des événements.

--Ma mère, Lalaith, était une excellente musicienne, et elle était fière de son unique fille, en l'occurrence moi. Elle avait la louable intention de me transmettre sa passion pour la musique et de m'apprendre à jouer parfaitement de son instrument de prédilection, la flûte. Or, quand j'étais très jeune, je n'appréciais guère ces leçons et, quand arrivait l'heure fatidique où ma mère m'attendait pour commencer l'enseignement quotidien, je me cachais désespérément dans les environs. Cependant elle me connaissait trop bien et trouvait toujours mes cachettes, qui ma foi n'étaient pas variées, je l'avoue. Un jour, où je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'assister aux leçons (encore moins que les autres jours !), j'ai décidé de m'éloigner beaucoup plus, bien plus que j'en avais l'habitude. Ainsi, espérais-je, personne ne me trouverait. Je crois que j'ai trop bien réussi.

« Je m'enfonçais toujours plus dans le sous-bois, quittant les lieux qui m'étaient familiers. Je ne reconnaissais plus la disposition des arbres qui m'entouraient, mais je n'en avais cure, grisée par le sentiment de liberté qui m'envahissait. Tout l'après-midi, j'ai couru, chanté, joué, profitant pleinement de cette absence de contrainte que la solitude me permettait. Je ne me suis pas une seule fois interrogée si mes parents s'inquiétaient de mon absence, j'étais tout simplement heureuse et fière d'avoir atteint mes desseins.

« Plus tard, alors que la Soleil était devenue orangée et que des rayons perçant le feuillage épais des arbres embrasaient les troncs auprès desquels je m'étais tant amusée, je me suis enfin inquiétée de revenir chez ma maman et de tenter de mendier son pardon. Malheureusement j'ignorais totalement où j'étais, et j'ai eu beau crier, pleurer, tempêter, supplier, personne ne m'a entendue et le ciel s'est obscurci inexorablement.

« Quand je me suis enfin rendue compte que je m'étais perdue et que personne ne savait où j'étais, j'ai séché mes larmes et malgré mon jeune âge je n'ai eu d'autre choix que d'assumer mes erreurs et de chercher un moyen de retrouver mon chemin toute seule. Je me suis appuyée contre un arbre, ayant sans doute besoin de réconfort ; je me suis posée plusieurs fois la question « Où aller ? » à voix haute. J'avais tellement besoin d'un interlocuteur et d'une réponse que je pense que finalement ma demande s'adressait aux arbres eux-même. Et… j'ai senti l'arbre contre lequel j'étais appuyée frémir, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun souffle de vent. J'ai cru que quelqu'un était dans les environs, mais je ne trouvais personne, car les environs étaient bel et bien déserts. Surprise, intriguée, j'ai levé les yeux vers l'arbre étrange et ai posé les mains sur son tronc, afin de m'assurer que c'était lui qui vibrait ainsi. C'était lui.

« J'aurais pu avoir peur, m'enfuir, mais étonnamment je me suis sentie comprise et rassurée. Confiante, j'ai répété mentalement cette question « Où aller ? », mais cette fois-ci délibérément à l'arbre. J'ai attendu quelque chose dont j'ignorais la nature, mais je n'ai pas eu tort. Quelques instants plus tard, une branche au-dessus de ma tête s'est mise à trembler plus violemment que les autres. Je l'ai fixée, et ai demandé : « Par là ? » En réponse l'arbre s'est calmé et a cessé tout comportement étrange pour un végétal. J'ai eu l'impression que sa réponse était affirmative ; et j'ai décidé de suivre le conseil que j'avais cru comprendre.

« J'ai marché dans cette direction longtemps, à mon sens du moins, et j'ai fini par retrouver des paysages connus et donc mon chemin. Mes parents s'étaient tellement inquiétés qu'ils m'ont à peine punie. Ils estimaient que je m'étais punie moi-même en ayant eu si peur. L'arbre m'avait permis de m'en sortir. »

Galadhwen conclut ainsi son récit. Morwen resta bouche bée, encore sous le charme de l'histoire. Dans son esprit naïf d'enfant, il n'était pas étonnant de vivre des aventures si étranges ; elle ne considérait pas que cette péripétie était extraordinaire.

Par contre Faramir, Eowyn, Elboron et Finduilas semblaient rester sceptiques quant à la véracité de ce récit ; néanmoins ils avaient été tout de même charmés par les qualités de conteuse de l'Elfe.

Eowyn reprit ses esprit et s'adressa à sa fille :

--Morwen, tu pourrais remercier la gentille dame qui a cédé à tes caprices !

La fillette prit une expression contrite et dit alors d'une voix timide :

--Merci beaucoup madame !

Galadhwen sourit, et intercepta le regard interrogateur d'Arwen. D'un signe de tête, elle indiqua à la souveraine qu'elle aurait des précisions plus tard.

Depuis cette mésaventure qu'elle avait rapportée, l'Elfe avait toujours eu une relation unique et compliquée avec les arbres de Lórien. Grâce à eux, elle avait pris conscience très tôt de certains événements inéluctables, même si parfois elle avait préféré rester aveuglée. Toutefois ce don avait à une époque failli causer sa perte. Sans cette particularité sa vie aurait été si différente…

oooOoooOoooOooo

**Quelque chose n'allait pas... Les arbres n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, Galadhwen le ressentait bien. Les sentiments des mellyrn déteignaient sur elle-même, et elle partageait ainsi leur inquiétude. Que se passait-il ? **

**Pensive, elle continua sa marche solitaire au cœur de la forêt. Ces promenades avaient toujours été apaisantes, pourtant, en cet instant, l'esprit de la Galadhrim était torturé par cet étrange changement. Ce n'était pas grand chose, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, le vent jouait avec les branches des arbres, l'elanor et le niphredil étaient toujours aussi nombreux, les échos de l'eau claire d'un ruisseau à proximité résonnaient faiblement, tout semblait être normal. Comme toujours. Pourtant... les arbres étaient angoissés, Galadhwen en était sûre. Pourquoi, si tout semblait si paisible ? **

**Les pensées de la Galadhrim se tournèrent vers Haldir. Haldir... Où était-il en cet instant ? Pensait-il à elle ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il l'avait quittée pour le monde extérieur. L'Elfe ne connaissait jamais les raisons exactes de ses absences, mais il lui assurait toujours que c'était sans danger... sans danger... Le monde extérieur était forcément dangereux dans l'esprit de Galadhwen, qui n'avait plus touché une épée depuis qu'elle avait failli se blesser avec. Avait-elle raison de tant s'inquiéter ? D'habitude, elle n'était pas aussi angoissée... Mais cela devait être l'influence des arbres. **

**Ses pas l'avaient guidée dans une petite clairière. La Galadhrim sourit enfin, et décida de s'asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche. Elle oublia ses pensées peu réjouissantes, et se laissa bercer par le chant de quelque oiseau. Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent alors comme les gouttes de rosées matinale s'évaporent à la chaleur du soleil haut dans le ciel. Ayant retrouvé sa gaieté habituelle, elle se releva souplement, et décida de retourner à Caras Galadhon. Rumil et Orophin devaient l'attendre. Etrangement, les arbres ne semblaient plus non plus angoissés. Galadhwen sourit. Tout cela avait dû être une illusion, la fatigue sans doute... Soulagée, elle se promit de se reposer davantage afin d'éviter d'avoir à nouveau un tel malaise. Cela l'avait tant déstabilisée... Et puis, pourquoi un changement devait-il avoir lieu, si tout était si calme et paisible ? Le mal n'avait-il pas été mis hors d'état de nuire il y a déjà longtemps de cela ? **

**Ayant repris confiance en elle, elle éclata soudain de rire et s'exclama à voix haute : **

**--Que dirait Haldir s'il te voyait ? Et cesse de t'inquiéter pour lui, il sait parfaitement se défendre, heureusement qu'il n'est pas aussi maladroit que toi au tir à l'arc ! Il est donc un excellent guerrier ! **

**Mais qu'elle ne le veuille ou non, son rire était forcé. Son angoisse n'avait pas été une illusion, un réel changement était en train de s'opérer. **

**La vie de tous allait être bouleversée. **

**Le déclin des Elfes s'était amorcé. **

**Une page se tournait, le temps s'écoulait et promettait un avenir incertain et trouble, qui viendrait malgré toute l'insouciance et le bonheur de nombreux êtres qui peuplaient la Terre du milieu. **

A suivre.

Dans ce chapitre, les souvenirs sont assez prépondérants, mais par la suite ils seront beaucoup moins nombreux. Mais j'ai estimé qu'ils aident à mieux comprendre le personnage de Galadhwen. Et, je sais, le dernier paragraphe avant le dernier souvenir est ambigu, mais vous aurez des précisions dans le prochain chapitre, dont je peux vous donner le titre : « Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ». Par contre je ne sais pas quand je le posterai.

J'espère que cela vous a plu !


End file.
